powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution
is the forty-second episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of 01*04*05*07*09 KyurenOh and 01*02*04*05*07*09*10*11 RyuTei KyurenOh and the return of the Vice-Shoguns as Akyachuuga. Synopsis The true identity of the masked warrior was Lucky's father, King Aslan! Aslan was being possessed by Don Armage in order to fight alongside Jark Matter as their fearsome warrior! His fighting power is incredible, and it overwhelms several of the Kyurangers, severely injuring them. This unexpected reunion with his father has led Lucky to have doubts about completing the mission. If Lucky hesitates, it could lead to the end of the team. Tsurugi questions Lucky's resolution. "Do you want to save your father? Or the universe?" However, Lucky avoids answering him. Meanwhile, the Battle Orion Ship passes through the planetary barrier and heads towards the core of Planet Southern Cross. Large asteroids from the center of the planet suddenly start to glow... What is that?! There's no time to wonder. It's a fearsome fusion of the 3 Vice Shoguns created by Professor Anton...! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Akyachuuga (voices): , , Suit Actors *Shishi Red/Shishi Red Orion: /Takumi Kizu *Sasori Orange: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance, Tenbin Gold: *Champ, Oushi Black, Kyutama Gattai Orion Battler: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283: *Kajiki Yellow: *Shou Ronpo, Ryu Commander, Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh: *Koguma Skyblue: *Houou Soldier, Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh: *Kyutama Gattai Gigant Houou: *Aslan: *Don Armage: *Mardakko: *Akyachuuga: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Tate, Shishi (Kyutamajin), Saiko, Saiko (Battle Orion Ship), Kojishi (Kojishi Voyager) *Sasori Orange - Sasori (Sasori Voyager), Sasori (Kyutamajin) *Ookami Blue - Ookami (Kyutamajin), Ookami (Ookami Voyager) *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin (Tenbin Voyager), Tenbin (Kyutamajin) *Oushi Black - Oushi (Oushi Voyager), Oushi (Kyutamajin) *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai (Kyutamajin), Kogitsune *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager), Chameleon (Kyutamajin) *Washi Pink - Washi (Kyutamajin) *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager), Kajiki (Kyutamajin) *Ryu Commander - Ryu (Ryu Voyager), Ryu (Kyutamajin) *Koguma Skyblue - Koguma (Kuma Voyager), Koguma (Kyutamajin) *Houou Soldier - Houou (Houou Voyager), Houou (Kyutamajin) Errors *The Toei website showed a picture of the Kyurangers (minus Washi Pink, Ryu Commander and Houou Soldier) standing together. However, Naga didn't appear transformed in the actual episode. It's later revealed that he will be shown in the next episode. Notes * As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'Viewership': 2.1% *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Raptor 283 **'Right': Shou Ronpo *'(Super) KyurenOh Combinations:' **KyurenOh *** *** **Super KyurenOh *** *'RyuTeiOh Combinations:' ** ** *'RyuTei KyurenOh Combinations:' ** *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Moss **'Color': Green *'Kyulette Team:' N/A *This episode features the returns of 02*10*11 RyuTeiOh and the RyuTei KyurenOh since episode 13. *Naga and Raptor don't appear transformed in this episode although they were about to transform before Aslan attacked them. DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Space.41: Infiltrate! Planet Southern Cross, Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution, Space.43: The Vow on the Holy Night, 'Alright, Lucky!' and Space.44: Don Armage's Identity. Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 父か？宇宙か？ラッキーの覚悟 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 父か？宇宙か？ラッキーの覚悟